Mesi
Mesi '''is a Vita from Posecada, Planet Rose, who met Sim at the Marlowe Academy. Mesi is the pilot of the Lovebird and Sim's best friend. She's a very upbeat and positive person, to a point her naive optimism can get annoying. Origins Mesi was born to Shar and Isla Afshak in Posecada. She moved to the Core, away from her parents, looking for a fresh new start at the Marlowe Academy. Both her parents had a seaweed farm, the greatest in Rose, and despite her parents supporting whatever she wanted to do in the future, she knew worst case scenario she could return to her parents' farm and carry on their seaweed legacy. All she ever knew was Posecada and its traditions. Moving to the Core she discovered a passion for spaceships, the origin of her decision to study to become a pilot. Her studies required her to go for two years on the Rimulus Station to learn flight control. Personality Being the pilot of the Lovebird doesn't mean Mesi isn't playful: being everything but serious, Mesi is very emotional and her emotions can lead her to make bad decisions. She gets angry very easily, but is also very emotionally fragile. on various occasions she proves her bad temper can lead the whole team into trouble very quickly. Dates Here is a list of missions that furthers Mesi and Sim's relationships '''1st date: Go treasure hunting with Mesi * Location: '''Asteroid Field-001 * '''Type: '''Dungeon/Ship * '''Rewards: '''C#1-06 Mesi brings Sim to the Asteroid Field-001 looking for what she theorizes to be the eighth origin of the universe, Beauty. According to what she translated from ancient Atlantean letters, she thinks the City of Atlantis in area-001 held one of the universe's origins, and that it might be beauty. Looking for the origin through ship, they enter a mysterious cave in which they learn about an Atlantean Princess and her lover, a miner in the mines. They ultimately get trapped in whats look like a Crystal Beach, where they understand that the source of all beauty was only an expression, meaning that there isn't much else to see down there. '''2nd date: Hang out in the Core with Mesi * Location: '''Planet Rose * '''Type: '''Sync * '''Rewards: '''C#1-08 Wanting to enjoy a bit of time off while being on Rose, Mesi and Sim decides to remember the good old days by hanging out at the Core for a day. At Avanmora's treat shop, they meet Coco, a little vita who have lost her parents to Lazy Heart Disease earlier this week. For her, Sim and Mesi decides to look after her while she goes about her business around town, something she wouldn't be able to do on her own. They go feed catfishes under a bridge, they go to the aquarium, they go to the restaurant and stargaze, but under the stars Coco falls asleep and doesn't wake up. They bring her to the hospital and learn that she also had Lazy Heart Disease, and that no nurse was strong enough to pass her final day with her, explaining why they'd rather let Sim and Mesi do it. Devastated, Mesi knocks on Sim's door at night, unable to sleep. They talk for a while and Sim agrees to sleep with her tonight, to cuddle away their sadness with all the love they had in them. '''Romance date: Meet Mesi's parents * Location: '''Planet Rose * '''Type: '''Combat * '''Rewards: C#1-09 In Posecada, Sim meets Mesi's parents, who still are disappointed that Mesi left the farm to explore the universe. They first try to fake being bankrupt to guilt Mesi in returning to the farm, but it is discovered that they are doing just fine on their own. But a couple of punks decide to destroy the Afshak's farm, which Sim fortunately prevents by scaring them off and calling authorities, saving the farm. Marriage ending: Adopt a child * Location: '''Planet Rose * '''Type: '''Ending * '''Rewards: '''C#1-11 On Rose, Sim and Mesi decided to finally adopt a child, but at the adoption agent's office, they learn that they cannot be allowed to adopt a child since they're lifestyle would be too dangerous. It upsets Mesi, but what makes it worse is that Sim proposes they retire from the Starlovers. Mesi says that they're mission is too important for them to selfishly abandon it for a child, which Sim argues that they should think about themselves. Mesi wants to end the conflict and decides to leave, and after a couple of days without hearing of her, Sim worries about what they should do when they receive a call from Avanmora: unknown to them, she was pregnant and she just delivered a little girl, and they wish for both of them to see her. At the hospital, Sim and Mesi awkwardly reunites, but their reunion is soften by the news that they were both chosen as the baby's godparents, and that she decides to call her Coco. This sends Mesi crying tears of joy, unable to hold herself up, she ends up in Sim's arms: it's enough to reconcile them and solve their problem. '''Epilogue: Sim is visiting Mesi and Mora at their cottage in Posecada, where they talk about the child, Coco, and how Sim wishes they could be there more often for her, but that their duties are keeping them away. Mesi says that she's older now but that there's still time for them to be more present, which they swear to do in the future. Mesi talks about teaching piloting and how she is regarded as a war hero, which makes her uncomfortable. Mora also confesses how she is uneasy about being Sim and Mesi's wife, but Sim adds that in their culture as an Amare, marriage never was with only one person, and that they would feel uneasy to be only with Mesi after all. Plus, with Mesi being Coco's mother as much as Mora is the greatest gift anyone could have made to her. The three of them look at Coco and wonder if it would be time for Sim to retire, and perhaps have another child.Category:Warriors Category:Vita